


좀비좀비 2

by lazy_lemon



Series: 좀비좀비 au [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	좀비좀비 2

“일단은, 팔의 보호대가 제일 중요해. 반사적으로 막는 것도 팔이고 가장 공격 당하기 쉬운 곳도 팔이거든.”

몇 번이나, 마치 내키지 않는다는 듯 되풀이하는 본즈의 말에 고개를 끄덕이며 체콥은 팔의 장비를 확인했다. 강화 플라스틱과 유리 섬유로 만들어진 보호대는 보기보다 훨씬 단단해 움직임이 상당히 제한되지만 그에 불편을 느끼는 것은 체콥 뿐인 것 같았다.

“조금 지나면 익숙해져.”

조금 떨어진 곳에서 체콥과 본즈를 바라보던 술루가 입을 열었다.

“너 얘가 몇 살인지는 알아?”

기다렸다는 듯 본즈가 눈을 커다랗게 떴다. 술루가 별 수 없다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱이며 그를 올려다 보았다. 체콥은 무심코, 술루와 자신의 나이가 별로 차이 나지 않을 것이라 생각했다. 그렇다고 커크나 스팍 등이 나이가 많은 것은 아니지만 그 가운데서도 유독 말간 얼굴은 눈에 띌 수 밖에 없는 것이다. 그도 훈련 받은 군인이지만 태생적인 이유로 유독 작아보이는 것 역시 그런 생각에 한 몫 차지한다. 술루를 처음 마주한 날, 궁금증을 이기지 못하고 데이터 베이스를 뒤진 것은 잠시 접어두기로 했다.  
본즈는 정말로 화가 난 것 같았다. 솜씨 좋은 군의관, 하지만 그 솜씨의 반만큼도 친절하지 못한. 속내를 드러내는데 서툰 군의관. 그것이 본즈에 대한 일반적인 평가였다. 그런 본즈가 흥분하는 것은 언제나 있어왔던 일이지만 그 대상이 되는 것이 체콥 자신이라는 현실은 그다지 일상적이지 않다. 보통 때라면 커크를 열 번쯤 호출하고 그럼에도 오지 않는 그를 찾아 부대 내를 샅샅이 살펴 결국에는 항생제와 각종 정체를 알 수 없는 약품을 그의 몸 속에 밀어 넣고 가는 것이 평범한 일상인 것이다. 

“글쎄요. 체콥, 몇 살이지?”  
“열 일곱...”  
“들었지? 열 일곱이라고.”  
“닥터 맥코이.......”

술루가 난처하다는 듯 웃었다. 흘깃 뒤를 돌아보는 것에 누군가 자신을 도와주기를 바라는 것 같았지만 아쉽게도 그 누군가가 될 커크는 저만치서 스팍과 작전 회의 중이다. 술루는 별 수 없이 본즈의 짜증을 뒤집어 쓰게 될 것이다. 대상이 다를 뿐 몇 번이고 봐온 광경을 예상하며 체콥은 느릿느릿 헬멧을 쓰고는 버클을 조였다.

“열 일곱. 어린 애라고.”

그리고, 평소와 같은 레퍼토리가 본즈의 입에서 나왔을 때. 술루의 반응은 지금까지의 다른 병사들과 달랐다. 

“닥터 맥코이. 사실 저도 그 나이 쯤에 입대했지요. 제가 알기로 스팍도 사관학교 출신이니 저와 다르지 않으리라 생각합니다. 커크는, 아무래도 특이 케이스다보니 좀 늦었지만, 그래도 지금의 저와 비슷한 나이였을겁니다.”  
“대위.”

본즈가 이름 대신 직책을 입에 올리는 것은 흔한 일이 아니다. 체콥은, 사실 그런 술루의 차분함에 조금 감명받았음을 부정할 수 없었다. 대부분의 경우, 본즈의 짜증 속에 감춰진 걱정에 같이 짜증을 내거나: 커크, 그 사실을 알면서도 사건의 논리성을 따져가며 조목조목 반박을 하고는 한다: 스팍. 하지만 이렇게까지 평범한 대응은 놀라울 만큼 흔치 않았다. 체콥은 자신이 얼마나 비정상적인 환경에서 머물고 있는지 머릿속으로 계산해 보았다.

“우리는 함부로 누군가 죽게 내버려 두지 않아요. 그러려고 여기 들어온 거니까. 설마 우리 팀을 무시하는 것은 아니겠죠?”  
“그런, 것은...”  
“닥터 맥코이의 걱정은 잘 알지만 어쩔 수 없다구요, 우리도. 상부의 명령인 걸. 그리고 체콥이 꼭 필요하다는 것을 모르는 사람은 없어요.”

술루가 본즈의 어깨 너머로 체콥을 바라보았다. 살짝 쳐진 눈매 아래로 검은 눈동자는 그 언젠가의 기억처럼 다정해서, 체콥은 저도 모르게 고개를 숙였다.

“그리고, 우리 천재 오퍼레이터도 군사 훈련은 받았으니까.”

불쑥 나타난 커크가 웃었다. 아직 눈가의 멍이 채 가시지 않은 얼굴에 체콥은 서둘러 술루를 바라보았다. 그 역시 여전히 눈 아래 밴드를 붙이고 있다. 어쩐지 입맛이 썼다.

“체콥.”

커크가 싱글거리며 헬멧으로 가려진 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

“캡틴.”

연습한 대로, 그렇게 대답하자 다시 한 번 웃음이 쏟아진다. 젊은 대령은 사람 좋은 미소를 띄고 있지만 전투 상황에서 얼마나 효율적으로 전술을 응용하는지 체콥은 잘 알고 있었다. 좀비를 대상으로 한 전투에서 효율성이란 즉 공격성이다. 최선의 방어는 공격이며 삶과 죽음 이외에 부상자라는 것은 존재할 수 없다. 빠른 속도로 줄어드는 병사들이 그 참상을 잘 설명하고 있다. 급강하를 그리는 그래프의 곡선, 매일 밤 보아왔던 그 수치 속에 자신이 포함되는 것은 그다지 달가운 일이 아니다. 

“커크야, 소위. 그냥 편하게 불러.”

젊은 대령, 젊은 대위. 그리고 어린 소위. 전시 체제에서의 진급은 상당히 빠르다. 체콥은 커크를, 그리고 술루를 바라보았다. 특수부대 출신으로 현장에서 굴러온 커크와 달리 술루는 공군 소속 파일럿이었다고 했다. 전투기, 수송기, 하다못해 블랙 호크까지, 운전 못하는 기종이 없었다는 술루는 이제 이 곳에서 특수 개조된 험비를 운전한다. 리시버 너머로만 들리던 목소리가 이제는 자신의 곁에서 머물 것이다. 그렇다면, 현장에서의 일이라도 나쁘지 않을 것 같다고 그렇게 생각했다.


End file.
